Cinta Segi 4
by anakyewook
Summary: Ketika sebuah kebohobgan berubah menjadi cinta , akan kah yesung dan ryeowook bersatu ? pair : yewook
1. prolog

Tittle : Cinta Segi 4

By : anak yewook

Cast : YeWook, and other cast sering cerita

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : Ketika sebuah kebohobgan berubah menjadi cinta , akan kah yesung dan ryeowook bersatu !?

cerita tidak sesuai sumari heheheheehe

**Kim Jong Woon / yesung **adalah satu-satunya ahli waris dari pemilik L'Avenuel Hotel, yang merupakan salah satu hotel topdi Korea. Kakeknya, **Kim Young Woon/ kangin**, menyewa seorang detektif untuk mencari cucunya, yang juga sepupu yesung. kangin yang tidak mengakui putrinya sendiri, bibi yesung, ketika ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak sesuai dengan pilihannya. Namun, ketika Kangin telah berubah pikiran dan ingin menerima kembali putrinya, sebuah gempa bumi melanda tempat putrinya tinggal, dan sejak itu, ia telah kehilangan kontak dengan kerabat dan mungkin kesempatan untuk membuat perubahan untuk membalas semua kesalahannya terdahulu yaitu dengan cara merawat cucunya.

**Kim Reo Wook** adalah seorang pemandu wisata di sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bertugas menjalankan mini wisata di Pulau Jeju Korea Selatan. Ayahnya adalah seorang pecandu judi, tetapi meskipun semua utang ayahnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya, wookkie selalu menemukan cara untuk membayar utang. Dia bahagia jika hidup bersama ayahnya walau hanya hidup ayahnya yang suka berjudi, dia harus pindah dari satu negara ke negara setiap kali ayahnya berjalan dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk menghindari para penagih hutang. Hal inilah yang menguntungkanwookkie untuk berkomunikasi lancar dalam bahasa Cina dan Jepang, yang sangat membantu sebagai pemandu wisata setiap kali dia harus menghibur turis dari Cina dan Jepang.

**Cho Kyuhyun **adalah anak dari salah satu pemegang saham utama L'Avenuel Hotel dan juga teman terbaik yesung. Tidak seperti yesung yang bertanggung jawab dan pekerja keras, kyuhyun adalah seorang playboy yang dikenal memiliki banyak pacar.

**Lee Sungmin adalah s**eorang bintang lapangan tennis. Sungmin eia kembali ke Korea untuk mencari yesung karena dia tidak bisa melupakannya.


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Cinta Segi 4

By : anak yewook

Cast : YeWook, and other cast sering cerita

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,genderswitch Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : Ketika sebuah kebohobgan berubah menjadi cinta , akan kah yesung dan ryeowook bersatu !?

cerita tidak sesuai sumari heheheheehe

Hari-hari Kim Ryeo Wook yang bekerja sebagai pemandu wisata dipenuhi hal-hal tidak terduga, salah satunya terjadi ketika ia harus menahan sebuah pesawat yang hendak ditumpangi para kliennya berangkat karena bis mereka belum tiba.

Untuk mengakalinya, wookkie berpura-pura histeris dan membuat iba pihak keamanan bandara sehingga diperbolehkan masuk ke pesawat demi melihat 'kekasih'nya untuk terakhir kali. Aktingnya cukup meyakinkan, namun ada satu pria di dalam kabin yang tidak bisa dibohongi : Kim Jong Woon. Untungnya sebelum semua terbongkar, para kliennya berhasil naik ke pesawat.

Meski punya banyak talenta selain akting didepan orang, salah satunya kemampuan berbahasa asing,wookkie dipusingkan oleh ulah ayahnya yang kerap menghabiskan uang yang didapat dengan berjudi. Bahkan, tidak jarang mereka harus bermain petak-umpet dengan para penagih utang.

Puncaknya adalah ketika pria setengah baya itu mengambil uang yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk membayar sewa rumah, dan para penagih utang mencari wookkie. Lagi-lagi, kecerdikan gadis itu mampu memperdayai orang-orang tersebut sehingga terjadi kejar-kejaran seru.

Kejadian tersebut kembali mempertemukannya dengan jong woon yang pernah di'kenal'nya di pesawat, ia nyaris saja ditabrak mobil pemuda itu yang kebetulan melintas. Langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit, gadis itu langsung sumrigah saat tahu jong woon adalah eksekutif sebuah hotel ternama, namun semua itu tidak berlangsung lama karena lagi-lagi para penagih utang itu mengejarnya.

Lewat sejumlah aksi penyamaran, mulai dari berpura-pura menjadi tukang bersih-bersih hingga dokter, wookkie akhirnya berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dengan selamat. Cuma satu cara untuk bisa keluar dari kesulitan yang dialaminya : mencari jing woon yang sempat nyaris menabraknya.

Secara kebetulan, jong woon sendiri sedang mencari gadis itu, yang mendadak menampakkan diri di kantornya untuk meminta ganti rugi. Menggunakan berbagai cara untuk bisa menaklukkan pemuda itu, kali ini wookkie tidak berkutik karenajong woon ternyata lebih lihai dan bisa melihat semua akal bulusnya.

Nyaris saja pulang dengan tangan kosong, kepergian wookkie dihadang oleh jong woon, yang meminta untuk menemani pemuda itu bertemu dengan tamu-tamu dari Cina. Degnan kemampuannya berbahasa Mandarin, wookkie mampu menjembatani kendala bahasa antara jong woon dengan tamu-tamunya, meski untuk itu ia harus menahan rasa lapar selama beberapa waktu akibat 'sibuk'.

Setelah semuanya selesai, wookkie yang hendak pulang mengurungkan niatnya saat diberitahu kalau kehadirannya telah ditunggu para penagih utang. Mendengar kalau rumah peristirahatan jong woon jarang digunakan, ia langsung mendapat ide untuk menempatinya secara diam-diam.

ayoooooo yg mauuuu di lanjutttt silakan tinggalkan sendalllllll ...

kalo cerita jelek maklum ini cerita pertama iseng iseng berhadiah ckckckcckc


End file.
